Zero no Trainer
by Maya the Phoenix
Summary: Red had just lost his title of Kanto Champion to Gold. Louise has a summoning to do. When fate brings them together, can Arceus and Brimir fix up the mess in the timeline? Or will some other events lead to them being unseperable?
1. Teleportation is for Pokemon

Maya the Phoenix: Ok! So I wanted to make Zero no Tsuakaima fanfic since I finished the series, but I couldn't come up with ideas. So I decided to make one of those clichéd "What if Saito was not the one summoned" stories.

Louise: Hmph! It isn't like I want you to write about me or anything! **Heck, I'm thankful that you don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Pokemon!**

* * *

Louise de la Vallière trudged down the stairs. It was still day, and daylight was shining, but the candle lit room looked like it was already night. Tears were evident in her eyes. She had failed simple alchemy. Maybe that's why she was called Louise the Zero. Many who knew her since grade school knows her failure in magic. Ever since she had picked up a wand, she had never made any successful spell, as all her spells ended up in an explosion. Her teary eyes were held back when she heard Kirche's voice just a few steps away. She didn't see her tears because of the dim light. "Hey, how was it? Another trip to detention? Or are you finally expelled? Just kidding!"

Louise heard laughter from Kirche and Montmorency, but didn't hear anything from Tabitha. She was reading her book, as usual. Many people wondered if she could talk. Louise brought her voice back to it's normal pitch. "No. They said it was partly the teacher's fault for not listening to the students despite their warnings. And I was just not doing my best."

She walked past by them. A few droplets of tears falling. She heard more laughter from the two. "You're always having a bad day! You can't even get a real byname."

"Shut up!" Louise shouted back at them.

"Tomorrow will be a great sight. I wonder what kind of familiar will you summon up?" Her sumg and sarcastic attitude touched a nerve on Louise. She whipped around her head to face them, and boasted out, "As far as the summoning spells are concerned, I'm confident in summon servant!"

They were shocked at this revelation and turned to Tabitha, who had nothing to say about their exchange of words. Louise went on with her confident words, "Just you watch! I'm going to summon a Familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful that it will be better than anything you can ever cook up!"

She gracefully walked out of the room, tears gone, and holding her head up high, as if to impress Kirche. The two looked at the blue haired maiden who usually spoke no words. "What do you think?"

Tabitha looked at the two, before continuing her book. "I don't know."

...

Louise arrived back at her room, exhausted from the days events. She said words like that, but as she didn't want to admit it, she was nervous about tomorrow's Summon Servant session. She had rashly boasted to the red haired, immature girl, now she had to pay the price. Their long time rivalry had resulted in this. Louise dug her head on the pillow. She didn't feel like going to class tomorrow, especizlly if she was just going to see that damn Zerbst again. She started feeling drowzy about that time. Maybe she should just give up magic. It was proven that that was not her line of occupation. Maybe she should just be a commoner...maybe...

Louise slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight overpowering through her windows. She had fallen asleep? Most probably. She stood up and stretched her limbs. Yawning, she approached her closet. She had fallen asleep wearing yesterdays uniform. She entered the door leading to the bathroom. She did all her morning rituals, from taking a bath, to calling the maid for garbage collection. Speaking of garbage, was that her uniform in the trash bin? Only then did she recall yesterday's challenge. "I-I'm late!"

She rushed out, still wearing her cloak. Lucky for her, it was still Guiche's turn. She had always hated that narcissistic noble. But this time, she was thankful to the blonde for saving her. The narcissist spouted words of nonsense, mainly about the "beautiful and majestic" familiar he was expected to receive. The rest of the students each received a turn to summon up a creature. Louise gulped. Even Kirche summoned a Fire Salamander. A FIRE SALAMANDER for Brimir's sake. Colbert looked around the students, counting them. "Is that all?"

Kirche wore a smirk. "Teacher, Louise still hasn't gotten a turn!"

Louise muttered a curse for her. She was still preparing her mind and heart for this! Whispers were now spreading throughout the lawn.

"Eh! Louise is going to try!?"

"It will just result in another explosion."

"I wonder what kind of Familiar Zero will get."

"Probably a mouse."

The woman stepped forward, putting up her wand. "My... servant that exists somewhere in the universe! My divine, powerful, and beautiful familiar!"

Sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to remember her scripted words. Some people were not sure whether to be amused or confused by her performance.

"Eh? What kind of chant is that!?" A student laughed.

Louise tried to remove their words from her head. She had to concentrate! After all, she had to do this. And a Vallière can't lose to a Zerbst. She had to finish the chant. "I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"

An explosion.

* * *

"... ...!" Red gasped. Here, in front of him, was the new Kanto Champion. For the first time in three years, he had lost to a trainer. A Johto trainer. Blue had already warned him of his fearless battle attitude and how he lost to the said person. When he first arrived, he had thought lowly on him. He looked as if he had trouble getting to the area he was in right now. How could a person like this win against Blue? The man had a medium height, maybe two or three years younger than him. Something about him was bothering Red. He was skeptical at first, but he realized that it was because they were alike in many ways. Like when he first started his journey to the Pokemon World. When he fought Team Rocket. When fighting all the gym leaders. He could see himself in his eyes. He took no heed of that, as it was irrelevant, but when he sent his first Pokemon, it was obvious on how his bond with his Pokemon were strong. Eventually, he had lost, Quilava against Pikachu. He walked up the stairs, slowly. The man removed his gold-black hat, smiling. "That was a nice battle, Red. I'm Gold, by the way."

"...Yeah." Red nodded in agreement. Truly, that was the best battle he had for ages. Although he had a little trouble with a red-haired trainer, he still lacked the skills on being an expert, particularly on how he had bonded with his Pokemon. He brought out two Escape Ropes, giving one to this Gold person. Smiling at him, he pulled the end of the string, and magically, he was outside Mount Silver. He took a deep breath. For how long had he been inside that cave? Three months? He had lost count. After he had won the Pokemon League, of course Trainers from around the world came to challenge him. Even the Dex Holders Ruby and Sapphire came for a double battle, but lost to him. He had a few close calls, like at the Pokemon World Championships with both Black and White. After a while, he had become bored of these kinds of battles, and while looking for a new excitement, he arrived back at the league. He noticed the renovations being made. The Archs he had passed by were no more, and only a single guard was there to check if the trainer had all eight badges of either Kanto or Johto. The guard immediately recognized him and bowed. Passing by, he saw a guard standing at his left hand side. That's when he heard about Mount Silver. But enough reminiscing. His Pokemon were fainted. He could hear his Pikachu's cries from the Pokeball it was in.

"Pika... Pika..."

Red gave a sympathetic look before walking faster to the Pokemon Center. He looked at the 3 feet long ledge. Had he really jumped from those heights during his adventures? He was not used to the outside world anymore. He chuckled at that thought. Going through the motion sensor doors, he rushed to the nurse. Giving her his Pokemon, the Chancey brought them to an extra healing machine, or whatever they were called. He had always questioned the magic of those machines.

"Red? Fancy seeing you here." Someone called from the tables just beside the bookshelf. He recognized that female voice right away. How could he not? She was her first crush.

"Y-Yellow..." He turned and saw the other Pallet Trainer. She had chosen Bulbasaur for her starter, and left with Green, a fellow female trainer who had chosen Squirtle for her adventure. He had a few run-ons with her, mainly against Team Rocket, but almost all her Pokemon had fainted before she had reached the pair of Rockets who had the Meowth. Of course, Red's starter was Pikachu.

"How are you doing...?" He tried to start up a conversation. He was not this chatty towards anyone, but Yellow was special. He still believed he has a chance with her. He had a bluch on his face when he said that, and he could swear that the nurse was giggling and said "Ahhhh~ The joys of youth."

"Hm... I'm still looking for Pokemon 151." Yellow looked at her Pokedex, showing him almost all 151 Pokemon of Kanto captured, except for Mew. He had come to a close call of capturing Mew. When Mewtwo showed the Kanto Dex Holders the location of Mew, he had refused to come along because of his relation with Mew, Maybe as a father figure. Red had already used his Master Ball for MewTwo, so he prepared about a hundred Ultraballs, storing all his Potions inside his PC. This action, however, lead to him being swept away early on in the battle. And it didn't help that Mew knows Every pokemon move, and can turn into any Pokemon. True, he had lasted longer than the other Pallet Trainers, but he was still frustrated that even when Blue and the others gave him their Max Restores and Max Revives, he had still failed to capture the it.

"Mew? But isn't he supposed to be at Faraway Island during this time of the year?" They had found out that using the Area feature of the Pokedex, but Mew only appears at the Mirage Spot during Fall.

"No. I already went there, but unusually, she was missing." Yellow stared of at the far distance, as if recalling a memory.

"She?" Red inquired. When was Mew a she? Sure, Pokemon had genders, but weren't legendaries genderless?

"Telepathy." Yellow said, showing a part of the information from her PokeDex.

"... What do you mean by-" Red's words were cut off as the Nurse called for him. "Your Pokemon are now Fighting Fit."

Of course. That's what every nurse said when the machine was done. But fighting fit? Wasn't that a little too cruel for Pokemon? Red proceeded to the counter. Retrieving his Pokeballs, it was that evident that Charizard was fuming because of their loss against Gold. Red's ears perked up. "Well, I better be going now..."

Red didn't turn her way. "... Bye..."

He heard the doors shutting. She was gone, and he was now back to his emo self. What made him put on this facade? He didn't know anymore. Without a destination, he exited the building. Maybe he should go back to Pallet Town. Sure, he wanted to travel the other regions, but he had to go back home once in a while. Even Blue was concerned of his whereabouts. That was enough evidence that he had been away from home for too long. Bringing out Charizard, it gave a roar. He struggled to climb on it's back. He was just not fit anymore. Giving out his order, he took one last look at Yellow, who was recently jumped on by a Ponyta. "...Fly"

The Pokemon proceeded to do as it's Master had asked, flapping its glorious wings, taking off to the sky. Charizard already knew the location it's owner wants to go to, as a result of its long time friendship. Red closed his eyes. He had remembered when he had escorted both Ruby and Sapphire out of Mount Silver. Both using a Flute, they played a similar tune. Soon, two figures were seen flying over the horizon. One Blue and one Red. The male jumped on the blue Pokemon, his hat flapping because of the wind while the female jumped on the red Pokemon doing a backflip. Those two Pokemon proceeded to do other tricks, some hazardous to the two trainers flying along with them. Red was stunned by the display. "Charizard, do a backflip."

The said Pokemon was stunned at it's trainer's bold move, but he did the command anyways, his tail fire almost whipping away his hat. Ok, bad idea, Red laughed at himself for thinking up such a ridiculous plan. Of course oxygen would strengthen the force of fire. Charizard attracted it's trainers attention, however. "Groa Groaaaaaah!"

Red looked forward. A green hole was visible just before entering Route 1. He was now faced with two choices. To check out the mysterious ring, or to proceed ahead, ignoring it. Rumor has it that when legendary Pokemon visit other regions, they use that hole. Although Red put up a cold front, his exciting, adventurous side normally takes over in situations like this. Checking up on his Ultra Balls, he found that it was enough to capture at least one legendary. He pulled out his Pokedex and crept up to the hole before putting in his hand. He expected the Pokemon to growl and come out, but instead, he found himself being sucked in. Releasing his Pokedex, it fell from the sky as Red tried to latch on to Charizard, who was trying to pull it's trainer back. Soon, he disappeared to nothing, along with the shocked Charizard. The green hole soon enough dissipated into thin air, leaving no trace that a wormhole like that was even there in the first place leaving no evidence except for the broken Pokedex on the patch of grass.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: Ok! Chapter 1! So yeah... Please Rate and Review. Like it? Hate it? Flame it? Flames are... ok? And here's a virtual cookie for reading this line. Umm... there's a text box and button for reviewing down there. Thanks.


	2. Meeting a new Team?

Maya the Phoenix: Hey guys! Thanks for the supportive words and favorites and follows. Umm... Reviews will be anwered at the end of the story and... -plays tape recorder-

I'M GLAD YOU DON'T OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA AND POKEMON!

Maya the Phoenix: In all fairness, that hurt me. Anyways, once again, **Thanks for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

* * *

Red felt like he was being sucked into oblivion as he was enveloped by darkness. Where was he? And how did he get here? This was definitely strange. Maybe he was at Pearl's rumored "Distorted World", home of Giratina. And maybe Arceus teleported him here? Sure, Arceus may have a little grudge on him for using the MasterBall on a legendary other than him, but wasn't this going to extremes? And why would it even have a grudge at him for something like that!? One thing was for sure, these kinds of events were happening because of Arceus. Maybe Arceus was a female yandere? Red shook his head. That was impossible. Pokemon- his pokemon! What happened to them!? Straining his ears, he tried to listen for the cry of a Charizard. To his surprise, He could not only hear Charizard's scream, but a few of his other Pokemon which were in his Pokeballs. Red opened his mouth to try and answer back, but his own voice failed him. He had no words to give as his shock of the event. He felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing as the cries were silenced. The trainer blinked. Was it over?

Still, he couldn't see any light. Whipping his head from side to side, he looked for his Charizard's tail light. It was not there. Looking into the distance, however, he could see a dim source of light. It was not Charizard, though, as he couldn't see any outlines of the reptile's tail. He felt his own voice coming back to him, hope in his mind. "C-Charizard? Where are you?"

A faint growling was there to answer his question. He distinctively heard the sound behimd him. There he was, his tail fire almost gone. That's why he couldn't see him. "Groa...Groahhh..."

"You did well. Take a rest." Red automatically said, even if nothing happened. Grabbing the Pokeball from his belt, he made the Pokemon disappear through a beam of energy. Ok. All that was left to do now is to somehow get to that area of light. He noticed he was floating, no land in sight. If this was the distortion world, there should be distorted space. Blastoise knew surf. So maybe, it could work. "Go! Blastoise!"

What Red failed to notice was the light was getting brighter and brighter, slowly creeping up to him. By the time it reached him, he was too confused to take note of the unusual phenomenon. How could this be? All of his Pokemon had fainted, even Pikachu. The last time he checked, they had just come out of a Pokemon Center. So unless they were poisoned, they couldn't have fainted. Red only found out that the light was closing in on him when he felt all wind being pushed out his body, and a force pulling him down. Darkness hastily turned into light and the surroundings brightened as if Flash was used on a dark cave. Red closed his eyes as the sudden light strained his eyes. He felt a force... forcing him down. Gravity? He was indeed falling, as it would be a feeling he would never forget. While fighting Giovanni in Silph Co., he shattered and fell from the glass window. The administrator cried out, and the Rocket Boss had a shocked expression. Charmeleon, as he was the one battling the Nidoqueen at that time, tried to grab it's trainer, but ended up falling with it. Sure he would die, Red thought of his life. Then, nothing. He felt at peace. If it wasn't for the sound of police sirens and citizens gasping in awe, he would have believed he was dead. He opened his eyes. Charmeleon had evolved into Charizard. Soon, Nidoqueen was defeated and the Rocket Boss disappeared again. But enough recalling the past. This was different. He was falling at breakneck speed with no Pokemon. The disappearance of pain from his eyes signalled Red that they were adjusted to the light. He slowly opened his eyes. A pentagon? Towers were formed in the shape of a regular pentagon, witha large castle like structure in the middle. Not as large as Parfum Palace, but enough to leave a bystander in amazement. Spiky ends of the towerswere glinting because of the sun made it look intimidating. Red looked dirdctly below him, a congregation staring intently at a pink dot in the middle.

An explosion.

Red was pushed back a little because of the force from the bursting of the hazardous flames. Maybe that would be enough to have him survive the fall. He thought too soon, as he soon fell face first into the grass. Painful waves of pain from his head made Red groan. A voice disrupted his thoughts of pain.

"As expected of Zero!" A random person said, coughing in distaste. Zero? The MegaMan character? He knew his fair share of games. His ears perked up at the next statement he heard, "Are you alright Montmerency?"

Montmerency? What kind of name was that. He was sure though, that the name rater would give it an A plus. He shook his head. He felt a small breeze as the smoke around him cleared, revealing a batch of weirdly dressed fellows. They had Pokémon out, maybe ready to fight. Red didn't take heed of that as he was more focused on another part of their body. What had gotten Red's attention was their uniform. A cape with a pentagram, Red noticed it looked suspiciously like Lance's, and a uniform underneath. A school? Probably not. They already had Pokemon, and Pokemon weren't allowed if you were still studying. Red took a quick look at their uniform again, this time noting how funny it is. Sure, he saw Team Rocket's, Magma and Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma's uniform, but none of them could ever compare to the ridiculous uniform this. Maybe Team Flare could, but this was Galactic's tier. Medieval times. Red made fun of them in his mind, and he couldn't put a ring to it. But he soon realized something. Same uniform. A new organization!? He glanced at his surroundings, noticing whispers spreading. Hopefully, they would recognize him as Pokémon Master Red and let him go. He looked in front and saw a person, who had a clearly shocked expression. "This is divine, beautiful, and powerful...?"

What did she mean by divine, beautiful, and powerful? His thoughts were interrupted by a taunting voice. "Only Zero would summon a peasant as a familiar!"

"Shut up!" The female grunt shouted, his rage lashing as words. Red was more focused on the content of the words said to notice the female grunt's reaction. Peasant? He cursed at his luck. No one recognized him. Normally, as Red experienced, in this type of situations, the grunts would pounce at you like a rabid dog because they think you are a not so strong trainer. But the pink haired grunt in front of him went to the possible admin of the group, a bald guy with different clothing. The woman continued on her rant. "And to think you put up such a cold front!"

The tanned woman laughed. Red looked at the other grunts who were snickering and chuckling. "Mr. Colbert! I just made a small mkstake! Let me do the summoning again!"

Summoning? Although Red was not focused on that, he put a mental note on it. He was more focused on hearing the grunt's plead. It seemed... desperate, grief-stricken, teary, most likely because of the tanned woman teasing her. This seemed going on for a while now. Red decided to observe the situation more. "..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Vallière, but Summon Servant is a sacred ritual that must be performed only once. Doing something like summoning two familiars is unheard of." The admin, or Colbert, stated, shaking his head in denial. This Vallière girl then turned to glare at him. They both turned wide eyed. Red because of surprise, while her because of nervousness. "I have to do it with HIM!?"

Colbert just nodded. What were they going to do? If only he had his Max Revives, he could quickly escape this. Blushing, Vallière approached him cautiously. "You're lucky for this one in a lifetime chance, commoner."

"Go for it Louise!" The tanned woman once again teased, in a mocking voice.

Raising... a stick at him, for reasons unknown to Red, she chanted out a few words.

"My name is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière," That clears up the question of her name.

"Pentagon the rules the five powers..." The Pentagon again. In his mind, he could see Espeon's ears perk up. The Pokemon opened the telepathy line. Because of this, he failed to notice the face approaching him.

"M-Master" Her voice raspy and rough. "Get away from there as fast as you can...""

"Hah?" It was to late. The summoner finished chanting. "Bless this individual and make him my Familiar!"

Red, his consciousness back in Reality, was met by lips crashing into his. It was a light kiss, not something you would see in a romantic movie. It felt forced. Louise immediately retracted her head. H-his first kiss! Stolen... by someone not Yellow. His thoughts were overcome by a searing pain in his left hand, and then, nothing. He "whited out."

* * *

Touhou is Life: He'll have his Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Team. Thanks for the compliments!

Darebear the Bear: Thanks! I really appreciate it.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: I'm sorry if this does not live up to your expectations! It's 1 AM here and I've been doing this for 2 hours, so my creativeness has been sucked dry. Although I would like to know what you guys think! Thanks! And you guys deserve another Virtual Cookie!


	3. New World?

Maya the Phoenix: Ok, the next chapter is up! And stuff. As always, reviews will be answered down there, and other stuff. So...

Louise: You are not making me do the Disclaimer Again... fine. **Maya the Phoenix doesn't own Zero no Tsukaima or Pokemon**

* * *

Red woke up, needless to say, with a headache. His surroundings weren't familiar, and it felt like Charizard Blast Burned him around his whole body. His thoughts were unarranged, and he had trouble thinking. His memories were black after entering route 1. Come to think of it, he had a weird dream. Something about familiars, magic... and a... kiss. Especially that strange grunt! What was her name...? Louise... Louise de Vallière? Well what was the use of recalling something as trivial as a dream? He scrtatched the back of his head. For some reason, it felt weird and foreign. He looked at his hands. His signature gloves were gone! He felt his head. His signature hat was gone as well! He reached for his belt. Strangely, they had not taken his PokeBalls. The feel was weird, though. His handmade Pokeballs had a special property, as they were specially ordered from Kurt. The feel would reflect the condition of the Pokemon. Smooth, if they were normal and rough if they faint. Normally, in this situations, their feel would be rough, as they had fainted. But how were they smooth and soft, soft meaning they had fallen asleep? Wait... Red squinted his eyes. Some letters were inscribed on his left hand, and it looked like someone burned it on them. They weren't any letters he know. Probably Unown words. He must ask Brock about this later. He checked his environment. A large queen sized bed, a table with a pot of flowers, a candle, resulting jn a faunt glow, and a cabinet at the corner of the room. Seems normal. Maybe he was at a hotel in Viridian City?

"So you've finally woken up." A female voice said, annoyance in her voice. Somehow, that voice seems to be at the tip of his tongue. Red looked at the direction the voice came from, but he soon wished to Arceus he had not, because his recentt nightmare was towering over him. The grunt from before had disheveled clothes and hair, unlike her graceful appearance from before. He could see her stick attached to her belt, and a weird symbol on her cape. It seemed like the symbol you could see on Kadabra's forehead. Ok, maybe they weren't a new team. Maybe they were a cult for Psychic Pokemon. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear any words from the outside. "There was no use of crying, so I've decided to accept you as a familiar. You should feel honored."

"L-louise?" He almost shouted in shock, his facade failing him. Familiar? What was that all about? A familiar. Can't say he heard of that word being used as a noun. He heard Louise interrupt as he was about to ask his questions. "As your master, I won't allow you to call me by my name. So what is your name, familiar?"

"..." Red stared at her, getting his composure back. His glare was trying to peirce her cold exterior. It had no effect, whatsoever. And what was that about her being his master? He gave her the more effective "Champion look", as he dubbed it. It didn't have any effect like his normal glare, as Louise just got irritated. "I'm your master! Don't glare at me like that! And I asked you what is your name."

"...I'm waiting."

"... Red." The trainer finally sighed. This girl was more stubborn than Crystal was about completeing the Johto dex. She even went as far as to sneak in his tent and get his Trainer Card to access his PC Storage and record all the Pokemon listed there. Of course, she was caught by Red before entering the Pokemon Center. Going back to Louise, he had a lot of questions to be asked, but he didn't have time to ask them for pieces of clothing were being thrown in his direction. It his his face. Red glared at her again, but this time he gave her a shocked expression. "..."

"Do my laundry. That is your first task." She stated, yawning. Red couldn't help but look at her, and blushed. She was almost stripped. The obly thing keeping him from seeing her... was her panties and bra. Ok. Red didn't know this was in his Pokedex job description. He's gonna break, and he knows it. After being thrown her panties, he lost it. His "Red" side, or as he called it, let loose. "What? What are you doing? Aren't you ashamed of doing this in front of a male!? And what do you mean familiar!?"

Louise looked around, bored. "I don't see any male person. All I see is a dog."

"D-dog!?" Red gasped. No one should treat others like dogs. Giovanni did, and see where that brought him. He had an internal struggle to start his string of questions. "What... is a familiar. And where am I?"

Louise sighed. "Don't you know anything, commoner? You don't even know the land we are in?"

"No...?" Red said, in a curious manner. His eyes widened and he let his cute side come. That cute side of his let the Marowak give him a free pass to the next room without having to fight it. Blue called hax on that, whatever it meant. "So, where are we?"

"We are in Tristain, a country in the continent of Halkeginia. Our exact location is in the Tristain Magic Academy. And as for your other question, don't you know what a familiar is?" Louise asked, her voice going from annoyance to shock. Red raised his eyebrows. Tristain? Halkaginia? Those were the words you could expect from a strange magic anime. Maybe the Hoenn Rangers. Yeah. Ruby was very addicted to it, partly because he was a male. He even went as far as to give him a Hoenn Ranger figurine to sign. He ruturned his thoughts to Louise, who was shaking her head. "How uneducated are you?"

"Very." Red laughed. This was the good time to relax, so he tried to lighten the mood. "You said Academy? So you're a student. Wait- Magic!?"

"Of course. You don't even know about magic? I already get a commoner, and a stupid one, that is!" Louise instictively complained, her opinion of him decreasing. Red looked at her, more curious than last time. Luckily, Red dodged as her bra almost hit his face. Somehow, he was not surprised with her being a magic student. Hex Maniacs can... hex. And Channelers could summon spirits. Heck, Psychics could even use the Pokemon move psychic. The POKEMON MOVE. So with all that, magic being real would not be as surreal as before. She continued on ranting. "As for your question of what a familiar is, it is a servant that second years get to summon. That servant serves the summoner, or it's master, for the rest of it's mortal life."

"Ah.. I see. You got the wrong guy then." Red gathered up her clothing. He was no pervert, so he kept her private clothing under her other set of clothes. He decided to wash her clothes for the heck of it. It was already stated that this was an academy, not a hotel. He had to thank her in some way before journeying back to Kanto.

"No." The summoner shook her head. "Even though I dislike this situation of mine, those runes on your hands are proof that you are MY familiar. Why did even get a peasant as my familiar! I wanted something cool like a Dragon or a Salamander!"

Red noted she emphasized the word 'My'. He wondered why, though. "Alrighty then, Master," He bowed in sarcasm, although Louise did not notice, "I'll proceed to washing your clothes."

He carried the heap of clothes from the floor and exit the room. For a girl, she was sure extravagant on her clothing choice. He struggled on the hallway, slowly walking as to make sure that none of her clothes fall to the ground. What did he even do to deserve being teleprted by another Pokemon to an unknown location? While walkong, he noticed his NavGetch, a produce of the Devon Corporation that had bought the PokeGear and Poketch 2 years ago. Unlike the PokeNav, which was a handheld device, it was a watch like the Poketch, and it had the features of all three devices. The Phone Call system, which he noticed had no connection, the Radio feature, again with no connection, the AreaNav, showing static on the screen, the PlayNav which he rarely used, and the DexNav, which he always used. He decided to check the PlayNav later. He finally got alert to his surroundings. Was this an endless corridor? He had already done a quick runthrough with his watch, and the corridor hadn't ended yet. Luckily, he heard some people talking.

"I love baking Souffles!" A voice that strangely sounds like Louise's said in pure delight. Red decided to sneak up on the wall and listen to their conversation. It seemed interesting enough.

"I would like to try one." Another person said, this time male. Red took a peek. It was a blonde guy who wore ruffles as his uniform. He had a rose in his hands What a stupid fashion sense! He giggled lightly like a schoolgirl, and unlucky for him, he was heard. The blonde looked over to the direction in the hallway, but the girl didn't even notice. "Really Guiche-sama!?"

So his name is Guiche. He returned to look at his companion, albeit taking occasional glances to him. "Of course, Katie. My mouth can't speak lies when it comes to you."

Red decided to continue walking, Guiche finally recognizing him. "Ah! You're the Peasant Familiar of Louise!"

Red nodded. He tried to carry the articles of clothing without hesitation pass by the two lovers. "Laundry, huh? Hold up right there."

"..." Red was silent. Looks like his facade was up and at it again. He glared at the two, which made Katie hide behind Guiche, who had taken a step back. "You were quite troublesome a while ago, giving nobles a hard time. Not even a word of thanks to the person who levitated you." Guiche said smugly.

"...Thanks." Red said, looking at him. They didn't exchange words any further. Even Katie was quiet because of the unknown tension between them. Red continued walking, this time meeting the tanned woman from before. His cold shoulder back, he didn't try and glance at her direction. For some reason, he didn't feel like associating with this person, which was weird for him. He even entered stranger's houses and talked to them! What was so nerve wrecking with talking with this person? She was flirting, so maybe that was the reason.

"Being alone with you like this is like being in a dream, Kirche the Fever."

Red giggled harder than before. Wouldn't her being a fever mean you should stay away from her, not get close to her? It seems he was noticed as the tanned woman pointed at him. "Eh, it's Louise's Familiar."

"Zero's peasant?" The guy along with her looked at Red, who in turn glared at him. He winced a little, not trying to show his fear in front of the girl he was flirting. He was thankful she was not focused on him. She was focused on Red. Red hurriedly went out of the gate. Looks like this is a courtyard, huh? The grass were a little drenched, meaning it was somewhere around midnight, when dew starts to form. The partly soaked grass wet his muddy running shoes. Using his free hand, He reached out for his bag, but he soon realized it was gone. All his stuff were in there! His Pokeballs, Key Items, berries, potions, and his trainer card. He walked around the courtyard before a serious thought struck him. Why... are there two colors on the ground? One blue and one red? He looked for the source of the light and his heart stopped with what he saw. Dropping the clothes on his hand, it took him a moment to process what he saw. Two colors. Two moons. One red and one blue. Where am I?

Mesmerized, he didn't hear the rustling of grass behind him, signalling the footsteps a person was giving. He felt a cold chill when someone touched his hands. Out of instinct, he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and turned around, not thinking who it might be. The maid jumped back in surprise. Red blinked. She had a black dress with a white, apron-ruffle thingy. This was a maid, right? Her dress was not that far from the uniform of the maids in Parfum Palace that the perverte- honorable professor Oak showed him and Blue. He relaxed. It was just a maid, not some B rated horror Pokemovie creature. "Eto... you are the plebian familiar Louise summoned?"

"... Yes. Are you a maid here?" Red mentally slapped himself for that stupid question. Of course she was! Way to go, Red. The young maid smiled nontheless. "Yes. My name is Siesta, an I have the honor of serving here."

"... Red. N-nice to meet ya." Red introduced himself, not sure whether to be friendly with her or cautious. "Um... may I ask where do you keep the laundry supplies? The clothes are more... dirty because of what I've done."

"How about you let me do it?" She replied.

"No, it's my responsibility as Louise's familiar to do her work." Red said, showing his runes.

"At least let me get you the supplies." She countered, fixing her head cap.

"Yes, thank you." Red bowed, making both blush. He was not used to social interaction. Watching her run off to get some cleaning supplies, this event reminded him of his encounter with copycat. She gave her, what, the Mimick TM? He forgot. Slowly, the maid returned with a bucket filled to the brim with water and some soap. Wherever he was, he was sure that he was not in earth anymore, and that things here are different from the things back at Kanto. Maybe, if he played his hand right, he could just get back to his home world. And so the night went on.

* * *

NotSoSlimSh4dy - Lel, what a coincidence. XD

Touhou is Life - I don't want to spoil, so you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters. :p

56006 - He has his Gold, Silver and Crystal Pokes. Pikachu, Espeon, Snorlax, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur.

* * *

Maya the Phoenix: Ok, the next chapter is up! Umm... as always, please Rate and Review. Flames are ok. And other stuff. You guys might be getting old of virtual cookies so I'll give you virtual choco bars for reading this part XD. Thanks!


End file.
